A marvelous Mess
by Twice Removed
Summary: It's slash ... PercyOliver and ... uh ... yeah. Please R&R! (Oo)


marvelous mess  
  
A/N: Yeah, I kind of ... yeah. Dammit, i wanna die ...  
  
warning! slash content! So, go away if it squicks you because it sure as hell doesn't squick what little brain i have. And oh, yeah, percy'll be smoking so ... warning for drug use? yeah.  
  
I don't own anything. (Do~i!)  
  
~~  
  
Oliver Wood, wandered off around the Quidditch pitch when he was in a bad mood. And of course, how could he not have not been in a bad mood when he had just lost to Hufflepuff in a game of Quidditch? And so, he coninued to wander. Just when he has decided to go back to the dormitories or maybe the shower room to drown himself, he caught a glimpe of magnificent red hair.  
  
Out of curiosity Oliver decided to take a little peek. He moved closer as silent as he could and then he saw it. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.  
  
It was Percy Weasley, smoking a cigarette.  
  
~~  
  
Percy just sat there in the slightly moist grass, full of dew drops and life as he smoked his last cig. He was desperate. He pursed his lips. He was sure he was breaking fifty-two rules. He would have named them, one by one if he wasn't too high. He had taken off his glasses so they just laid on the grass uselssly. The world was a blur, Percy granted himself that, he was free. He wasn't perfect Percy then, when the world was a blur. He was simply Percy. He was ... a human Percy. Not the Percy who can perfectly see all the wrongs and rights, not the Percy know-it-all. He was just Percy, finding relief. And so, there he sat, on the grass, puffing at his last cig.  
  
Soon he started hearing faint sounds of footsteps. Though, he wasn't sure ... Percy's humanity ... the world's blur ... it gave him the will of uncertainty.  
  
After a few moments ...  
  
"Perce."  
  
~~  
  
"Oliver. Oliver Wood." Percy said to him, not even turning to face him.   
  
"Percy ... what the hell are you doing? I never thought ... of all the people ... you ... you smoke?" Oliver stuttered, both curious and confused.  
  
"Want? But we'll have to share this one ... sit down." Percy said, his head thrown back, resting on the wall of the Quidditch stadium.  
  
Oliver walked closer to this boy he hardly knew. The Perfect pumpous git, Percy was here, in front of him, breaking a trillion rules by smoking behind the Quiditch Pitch. "W-when did you start ... ?" Oliver asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"I dunno ... I just ... learned." Percy said, grimacing and suddenly laying his head on Oliver's lap.  
  
"Oh." Oliver said, trying to make it sound as if he understood but still ... he couldn't get the ghist of it all.  
  
Oliver had always thought Percy was Perfect in everyway. Perfect in school ... Perfect even in ... other things. It made Oliver feel strange. After awhile he found out he was in love with the prefect and just ... had to accept it because he knew how perfect Percy is. And now there he was, sitting with another human being. An imperfect human ... Percy.  
  
Oliver just looked down and watched Percy finish up his cig and sqeeze the life out of it afterwards, twisting and pressing it onto the dewy grass furred ground.  
  
"So ... why did you ... learn?" Oliver asked awkwardly.  
  
"I dunno. Because?" Percy asked Oliver.  
  
"Because?"Oliver asked back, his curiosity evident in his voice.  
  
"Oliver, it's nothing. Hugh and Reginall smoke. They're like ... like me, right? Don't act so surprised." Percy said, rolling his eyes, and smiling up at Oliver. "Even Freudis and Flake smoke, but that's no surprise, is it? They're well known 'bad boys.' haha." Percy said, laughing humourlessly.  
  
Oliver just watched curiously.  
  
"Ah! Shit!" Percy suddenly spat out, his face contorted in a way that told Oliver that he was hurt. Percy hissed through gritted teeth and looked down at his hand. Oliver shifted his gaze and landed it upon Percy's hand.It was cut by a sharp blade of grass Percy had been fondeling with.  
  
"Oh, god ... Percy, relax ..." Oliver said, panicked. He took Percy's hand in his and examined it. The blood was flowing and the wound was dirty. Oliver hastily took out his wand and magicked the wound clean. He's done it hundreds of times before at Quidditch practice, so it was no problem. He looked at the cut that bled less now, as he listened to Percy hiss in pain. He touched the wound lightly, bringing out a pained hiss from Percy as the peice of skin the wound settled on burned his skin. So, he did what he would have done to his own wound.  
  
He brought it to his lips and kissed it. Percy hissed as Oliver pressed his lips down over the wound. He brought his tongue out and started to massage the wound's surface with it. It tasted somewhat metallic but sweet. This somehow started to please Percy as he had relaxed moreso and had stopped hissing. After awhile, the pain was gone. Percy looked at the wound just under his thumb. Oliver just watched him with eagerness. Slowly, Percy kissed the wound with lazily closed eyes and just as Oliver had, started to lick it, massaging it with his tongue.  
  
Oliver melted. He could feel his insides turning into jelly just like it does when comes back from Quidditch practice all drenched in sweat, Percy would always tell him off and huff charmingly, telling him "off you go, into the bathroom!" It was a sinfully sweet sight to watch Percy indulge in such ecstatic taste of himself. Oliver knew.  
  
"It's wrong." Percy's voice was muffled by his hand. "It's wrong Oliver. So wrong it hurts. Oliver ... I've wanted to taste you ... " Percy pulled his hand away from his face and ran his tongue over his lips. " ... so long ..."  
  
Oliver felt as if his insides have turned into liquid. His head no longer held coherent thoughts as he suddenly leaned down to kiss Percy. Percy lifted himslef up from his lap a few inches to fully claim Oliver's sweet lips, wrapping his arms around around Oliver's neck.  
  
Percy tasted of smoke at that moment but under all of that, his naturally sweet taste obscured the smoke. Oliver parted their lips to look into Percy's beautiful emerald eyes. Move over Potter. "Percy ... you should really stop smoking ..."  
  
Percy just stared. "What's my motivation?" Percy said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Oliver just closed his eyes "This," and leaned in to kiss Percy once more. Percy smiled against Oliver's lips.  
  
Oliver pulled back once more, searching Percy's smiling eyes. "That's it?" Percy asked unstaisfied.  
  
"You didn't let me finish ..." Oliver replies, letting his hands slip into Percy's shirt and gently rubbing a sensitive nipple. "... and some of this."  
  
Percy gasped and smiled wider "Definately gonna stop ..." he huffed.  
  
"And this..." Oliver said, kissing the curve of Percy's neck.  
  
"mmnn..." Percy moaned.  
  
~~  
  
It was all too perfect for Perfect Percy. and maybe ... being a human Percy is just Perfect.  
  
"Oliver? That was my last stick of cigarette." Percy said, as Oliver's lips moved to his collar bone.  
  
"Nnn... yeah ... and you are not buying another pack ... ever." Oliver said, strenly looking Percy straight in the eye.  
  
Percy just smiled and kissed Oliver once more. "Alright ..."  
  
The world, the two had decided, is a marvelous mess. And maybe ... just maybe ... that's why they had each other ...  
  
end 


End file.
